BAD MOON RISING
by vampluvr999
Summary: Damon, Elena, and Alaric go to Duke university in search of Isobels' paranormal backround but Damon and Elena might find something else...  COMPLETELY DELENA! I suck a summaries.
1. The Begining

BAD MOON RISING

_Hi everyone this is my first story! I'm so excited! I got the idea from the second season description of episode3 bad moon rising. Damon, Elena, and Alaric go to duke university to look at Isobels' paranormal research…._

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! COMPLETELY DELENA! 3_

_Sadly_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Elena asked Alaric who just checked them in to the hotel much to Damon's disappointment.

"Well there was only two rooms left… and I think you should share it with Damon sense you are the only one who can tolerate him without wanting to stake him." Alaric said feeling uncomfortable because he knew that Damon upset her because he killed Jeremy.

"Well, whatever I guess." Elena mumbled not sure if she should be alone with Damon after he kissed her and she felt something not sure exactly what she felt.

"Come on Elena don't sound too excited now." Damon said sarcastically.

They went to the elevator which was filled with tension and Damon staring at Elena. They got off at the 5th floor there rooms were right across from each other.

Once Elena got in the room and sat on the bed and looked at Damon and asked " Why did you kill Jeremy?" hurt reflected in her eyes.

"I was pissed. I got rejected twice within the same hour….I'm….. sorry" Damon replied.

"Why did you kiss me?" Elena questioned trying to meet Damon's eye line.

"I thought the answer was obvious sense even your mom who you just met for the first time seem to know."

"Oh, Damon." Elena said softly. Then before she knew what she was doing she got up and kissed him. It started off chaste and sweet but soon it became fiery and passionate. Who knows how long they kissed for but Elena didn't want it to end. She just then noticed another person in the room. Elena pulled away to see Alaric standing there with a look of disaprovement and shock on her face. The her phone rang.


	2. DENIAL

CHAPTER 2

DENIAL

I OWN NOTHING

Sadly

REVIEW PLEASE!

Elena looked at her caller I.D.

It was Stefan.

Elena looked at the phone debating if she should answer it or not. She hit the talk button.

"Hey Stefan," Elena said awkwardly.

"_Elena, honey, are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly. _

"Yeah I'm fine. But I should go to bed now I have to get up early tomorrow and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm really tired." Elena said rushed.

"_Alright. Goodnight. I love you." Stefan said skeptically. _

"Goodnight." Elena said then hung up the phone feeling the guilt immediately.

She turned back to Damon and Alaric not sure what to expect. She saw Damon looking at her with confusion obviously heard her conversation and Alaric who looked like he was about to stake Damon.

"I think it's best if I go to bed now." Elena said looking anywhere but Damon and Alaric. Alaric left silently and Damon slowly started to talk slowly.

"I can sleep on the couch." Damon said pointing at the way to small couch for him.

"No we can both share the bed. It will be fine." Elena said walking to her bag and took out her p.j's cursing herself for not bringing pants just shirts and tank-tops. She went to the bathroom got changed and bushed her teeth and hair then staring at her reflection. All she could think was **KATHRINE.** A tear slowly fell down her cheek.

_**"No. I wont be **__**her**__**. I cant be. There is nothing going on with Damon it's just her hormones getting out of control. HE IS MY FRIEND! JUST A FRIEND!" Elena thought as she walked out of the bathroom.**_

" Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine. Turn off the light please." Elena said dryly. Closing her eyes she thought _**I DON'T LOVE HIM!**_


	3. CONFESSION

I DON'T OWN ANTHING

I will really try to make this chapter long. Sorry if it took me awhile for chapter 2 I couldn't figure out how to put the chapter on. Oh well enjoy! :D

Elena woke up and felt a pair of strong arms around her. She nuzzled into them and until she realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with. Elena slowly took Damon's arms off of her and placed them on the bed.

"Ugh, What time is it?" Elena heard a voice ask she looked and saw Damon stretch she tried to ignore the fact that he was shirt less.

"It's time to get up. We are going to Duke to day to find out about Isobel remember you were the one who gave us the idea to come here." Elena said getting her stuff out of her bag then went to the bathroom.

Elena changed into a pair if dark-wash jeans and a lime green tank top and black convers. She put her make-up on and stepped outside and saw Damon looking amazing in his leather jacket white v-neck and black jeans. His hair wasn't messed up but it wasn't just so either. Elena put on her black jacket.

_BUZZ_

Elena's phone went off she got a text it was from Bonnie,

_Hey how is the research going?_

_-B_

_We are about 2 leave waiting for Alaric then leaving._

_-E_

_Has Damon drunk from any girls yet_

_-B_

"Ugh!" Elena jet out annoyed.

_He is not as bad as you think!_

_-E_

_He changed Carolina OUR FRIEND!_

_-B_

_No KATHRINE did and I got to go, bye_

_-E_

_Bye_

_-B_

Elena put her phone in her jean pocket am annoyed expression on her face.

"Everything okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine." Elena said. Damon started walking to Elena until they were just a half inch away.

"Elena, I can read you like a book. What's wrong?" Damon asked looking her in the eye.

Elena couldn't break contact with those beautiful blue eyes. Elena couldn't tell him the truth could she?

_Here goes nothing._ Elena thought

"I'm just sick and tired of everyone thinking you're the bad guy. That you completely given up on your humanity. It's not true! I've seen it! I know it's there! Every time you save me it shows that you still have humanity." Elena said. Right when she was done talking the door opened and Alaric walked in.


End file.
